Valentinesday season of tears
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I thought how would Puss celebrate Valentines day in the swamp with Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, Donkey and there kid's? I tell you in this small story of pain.
1. Chapter 1: Valentinesday season of tears

_**Valentines day the season of tear's?**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "I thought how would Puss celebrate Valentines day in the swamp with Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, Donkey and there kid's? I tell you in this small story of pain. Written date: Wednesday 10th October 2012."**_

* * *

It was just 10 day's before the lovely season of love. Shrek was cleaning up the last of the leaves before spring properly starts. Fiona was bathing Farkle, Ferguse and Felicia in the swamp's bathtub. Donkey and Dragon each were playing with there kid's.

**Donkey: "One... two... three... hopscotch."**

**Parfait: "Really good job dad. Hey... where is Puss?"**

**Shrek: "He said he needed to write something. So we shouldn't disturb him. He is inside."**

The other's carried on playing. But Donkey was wondering what his best friend was up to. So he excused himself as he entered Shrek's home.

* * *

He walked to the back of Shrek's home where Puss has arranged his own small private room. Donkey saw one candle lit and Puss mumbled something under his breath.

**Donkey: "Knock, knock. May I enter Puss?"**

**Puss: "Sure come in Donkey."**

Donkey moved the curtains and saw Puss sitting at a brown desk with a feather in his hand and a piece of paper on the table. A small pot of ink was at his side and Puss just settled the feather in it. A single chair was in front of the desk and Puss insisted Donkey shall sit.

**Puss: "What can I do for you today Donkey?"**

**Donkey: "Well I was wondering what you are doing? But I can see that you are writing to somebody. Shall we do something together?"**

**Puss: "Sure. Would you like to walk with me down to the post box?"**

Donkey was confused. Why would Puss want to go to the post box? But to not disappoint his friend he would do the favour. Puss placed the letter in an envelope, picked two envelopes up and jumped into his boot's. Then they walked from the swam, down a path and they reached a old wooden post box. Puss posted the letter's and then walked with Donkey back.

Puss looked to the sky and a small tear escaped his eye. He was thinking again about something... maybe the people he has written the letter's to.

**Donkey: "Say Puss. To who are the letter's?"**

**Puss: "They are to two people I deeply care about."**

**Donkey: "You mean your mother and father?"**

**Puss: "No. Well... It is hard. I don't know who my parent's are. Only Imelia who adopted me as I was a kitten. That is the first letter. And the second one is to my best friend."**

**Donkey: "Wait... I noticed they both had the same address on. Why are they to two different people if it is the same address?"**

**Puss: "Because I know the letter to the second person will arrive to her, she sometimes visit's my mother. And my mum promised to me that every letter or packaging I send to her will reach her."**

**Donkey: "Ah I see... wait her? Who?"**

**Puss: "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."**

Donkey nodded and as they reached home the sun was already setting. Shrek, Fiona and the triplets were all already in bed, Donkey flew with Dragon of to there nest and Puss jumped onto a tree where he has build himself a comfortable cat nest. He snuggled into the sheets and thought of the girl who captured his elusive heart and filled it with love. It made him feel ashamed of himself that he dares to flirt with other's if she was in his heart.

The only girl Puss could compare her blue eyes with the stars in the horizon. And the black night with her elusive fur.

Kitty Softpaws. The cat with the softest paws and a talk that makes Puss's heart melt into a pudding. With her smile in Puss's thought's he slept and dreamed of the day they would see each other again.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Aw. Quiet nice. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping for the romance

_**Shopping for the romance**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. I just started the story and have already one review? Thanks' guy's. That keep's me motivated that this story might be a success."**_

* * *

**9 day's to go**

Donkey invited Puss to go out to town and get for his love Dragon a wonderful gift. And maybe get him talking of who the mysterious girl was that he wrote to so early. Well he should be talking.

**Puss: "No, no, no. Donkey you may be my best friend, but I won't tell you to who I wrote my love letter."**

**Donkey: "Aw come on. It can't be that bad. Your first was to your adoptive mother Imelia. I am right, right?"**

**Puss: "You know you are, but the second one you still have to guess."**

**Donkey: "Ok. Let's see. Is it to your father? Imelia's husband?"**

**Puss: "No. As far as I know she is not married."**

**Donkey: "Is it to your lawyer?"**

**Puss: "I am wanted by the law myself. Why would I write to a lawyer?"**

**Donkey: "To get you out of jail."**

**Puss: "Donkey, I am not in jail so I don't need one."**

**Donkey: "Ok. Please give me a tip."**

**Puss: "Ok. It is to the same address."**

**Donkey: "Hahaha. I saw that myself Puss. Is it to a child at the home?"**

**Puss: "No. She is already a fully grown cat... shit."**

**Donkey: "Ok... wait I remember you talked about her. Is it Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Puss: "Yes... correct Donkey."**

**Donkey: "Why did you write so early to them? Valentines day is in 10 day's?"**

**Puss: "They still need to travel up there. And it takes 10 day's till it arrives."**

**Donkey: "Ah that explains. Could you help me find something for Dragon?"**

**Puss: "Sure."**

Puss and Donkey spend 2 hours till Donkey decided on a hoofed print picture of her and him. It was spectacular.

Once the present was found Puss helped Donkey wrap it up and they walked back to the swamp. Donkey hid his present and Puss jumped back up his tree to cry out his tears.

If Puss could he would spend every day with Kitty. But he hasn't heard from her in over 2 year's. His mother informed him in her last letter that she has become a successful sword fighter and that his fighting might be the only one she wouldn't be able to defeat.

But for Puss every day spending away from Kitty was killing him slowly inside. She was in every dream of him. Every thought was with there adventure they had together. And he even dreamed of there future. Maybe getting married, have a beautiful child that looked like her...

But what if she didn't want him back? After all he was a very good flirt a few years before he met her. What if she found herself a better husband and was married to him? What if she had a child from her new lover.

Those thought's Puss quickly shooed out of his mind. So long he kept a happy thought about her he shall never be let down by her.

**Puss: "I know that one day I will have you back by my side Kitty Softpaws."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that it is short. But by listening to a song I had a idea for the last chapter. It will be a shock. And not in a good way. Please review."**_


	3. Chapter 3: A great play

**A great play**

_**Quanktumspirit: "5 review's wow. Thanks guy's. Please review. I own nobody. Oh and **__**RCM90**__**, am I that predictable?**__**"**_

* * *

**8 day's to go**

Back in San Ricardo Kitty was right now at the orphanage and helping Imelia out with the children. She has given up her thieving way's and was now a child caretaker helping Imelia in the Orphanage. Kitty just finished sowing some old damaged clothes and created a new dress for one of the girl's at the orphanage. She handed it to Imelia and Imelia smiled at her.

**Kitty: "There. Finished. What do you think Imelia?"**

**Imelia: "Wow. It is beautiful Kitty. Good job. Oh do you know that it is Valentines day in 8 day's?"**

**Kitty: "Yes I know. I have sent Puss a letter and hope it will arrive in time."**

**Imelia: "That is nice. I wonder if he has sent you something."**

**Kitty: "I don't think so. I bet he has already gotten over me and found himself a new girlfriend. He is very attractive to many she-cat's."**

**Imelia: "Yes. But do you remember what he did before he was kicked out of San Ricardo?"**

**Kitty: "How can I forget."**

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Puss was in a jewellery store as a customer and he has bought for Kitty a proposal ring. They loved each other so much that Puss just wanted to be with her. He bought the ring and then left. He was due to meet her in 20 minuets at the cat cantina so he could ask her the question that burned his soul every day._

_**Puss: "But is Kitty ready to be my wife... will we be able to stand each other? Well time will tell."**_

_Puss jumped down the slide to the Cat Cantina to meet Kitty. As he reached it he got up and searched for Kitty. She wasn't in the main bar room where they would normally meet. So Puss asked a cat at the bar where she may be._

_**Puss: "Excuse me. May I know where Kitty Softpaws is?"**_

_**Felix: "Sure Puss. She is in the back room. You know where she brought Humpty to you."**_

_**Puss: "Ah yes. Thank you."**_

_Puss walked to the back room and looked out for Kitty._

_**Puss: "Kitty you here?"**_

_**Kitty talking to somebody else: "Yes I do."**_

_Puss walked towards the voice and found Kitty with another Tom cat who just got up and handed her a rubber band which she slipped on her ring finger._

_**Kitty: "It will be fantastic."**_

_Kitty and the other Tomcat who Puss knew by the name of Sebastian looked back over to Puss who looked like his head was about to explode._

_**Kitty: "Oh no, Puss I can-"**_

_**Puss: "KITTY HOW COULD YOU!"**_

_**Sebastian: "Puss wait it is not how it seams."**_

_**Puss: "I will hear non of it. I warn you Sebastian. If you dare to break her heart I will break your life."**_

_Puss threw his proposal ring he bought for Kitty into Sebastian's face and ran of. Kitty tried to tackle him down, but Puss was to fast and out of SanRicardo faster then she could explain._

_**Sebastian: "Oh Kitty. I... I am so sorry. I think Puss got the wrong idea of us."**_

_**Kitty: "I know. I just wanted to practice. I am sorry."**_

_**Sebastian: "It is ok. But how will you win Puss's heart back?"**_

_**Kitty: "I really don't know. I better not cross his path again if he is so mad he could kill me."**_

_Kitty ran as fast as she could out of the cat cantina and after Puss. She found him at his mother's where he cried his heart out. Kitty ear dropped into there discussion._

_**Puss: "And then she goes of and proposes to Sebastian Dorati... I... I thought she loved me and not him..."**_

_**Imelia: "Ssssshhhh. Puss I am sure Kitty didn't mean to be engaged to him. It might be a misunderstanding."**_

_Kitty's thought's: A big misunderstanding._

_**Puss: "No it most definitely was no mistake. She loves him... not me anymore. I just can't take it anymore."**_

_**Imelia: "What do you mean Puss?"**_

_**Puss: "All my happy memories with Kitty are here. I have to leave if I don't want to go mad. I am sorry mama. I will visit you some day again."**_

_**Imelia: "When will you leave?"**_

_**Puss: "As soon as possible."**_

_Puss got of his mother's lap and started packing, Kitty quickly ran inside and tried to talk with him._

_**Kitty: "Wait Puss. I didn't mean to-"**_

_**Puss with sarcasm: "Oh hi Kitty. What a surprise. Not. Have you come to break my heart even further?"**_

_**Kitty: "No Puss. I just-"**_

_**Puss: "Save it. Go to Sebastian and talk with him. He seems to love you more then me. If he dares to hurt you just send a letter. The bird's all know where I am constantly and I will finish him off. Good day."**_

_Puss ripped from around his neck a collar which they have made together, there promise to love each other and handed it back to Kitty. She stared in shock at it and felt her own._

_**Kitty: "But Puss-"**_

_Puss refused to listen to her, ripped her's of as well and threw both of them into the flames. He glared mad at her, brought his stuff to his horse and road of into the storm that was right now over SanRicardo._

_**Kitty: "Puss I love you."**_

_If Puss heard her she didn't know. All she knew is that she broke Puss's heart in the most cruellest way possible._

* * *

Back to Kitty's present.

**Kitty: "If only me and Sebastian hadn't practiced it. I don't even know if Puss is alive or not." **

**Imelia: "He is Kitty. This was his last letter he sent 2 week's ago. He may return one day."**

**Kitty: "If he does I will have to explain everything to him. That I love him and will never leave."**

**Imelia: "All the other she-cat's know it. They know that you love Puss and that Puss loves you. That's why nobody has even dared to flirt with him in fear of your fighting skills and that of Puss's."**

**Kitty: "They shall tremble at our swords if we have anything to say about this. I need a good exercise."**

Kitty walked outside and started her daily training base to once defeat Puss at his sword game. But she has to admit. His adorable green eyes always made her heart melt. And how his fur shone like gold in the hot San Ricardo sun always made Kitty slightly jealous of his fur. She hates her fur. Always when the sun shin's on her fur she get's very hot. That's why she prefers the night's. The moon gave a cold glow upon San Ricardo where she returned to find Puss. But after hearing he left for more adventure she knew that he took her heart with him and might have already fallen in love with somebody else. Kitty quickly shook that thought out of her head and after training for 3 hour's she had a break to drink some cold water.

Kitty looked at herself in the puddle where she drank her water from. Is she beautiful enough to keep a hold on Puss's heart? Her's was just a combination between black and white.

There are billions and billions of different she-cat's with much nicer fur colour. Like long hair with white as a fur colour. But she remembers as she thought that way that Puss comforts her and said from his own lips that her fur is the most beautiful in the howl wide world.

**Kitty: "You will always be in my heart Puss. And nobody will be able to take it away. What?... but... NO!"**

Kitty found under a pile of paper her love letter to Puss... the real one. Kitty sprinted as fast as she could to the post box, but saw that it has already been emptied. Kitty's heart jumped into her mouth. How wills he be able to tell Puss what she really meant in the letter?

**Kitty: "There is only one way (Whistles)"**

From the sky came a massive falcon down and Kitty handed him the love letter.

**Kitty: "Bring this up to Puss as fast as you can. He can't reads the first letter before opening this. Have you got that?"**

**Sven: "Got it Kitty. See you later."**

The falcon flew of and Kitty prayed from the deepest of her heart that Sven would arrive before her fake love letter does. If not... god knows what will happen.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I wanted to put in some tension. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Asking out a Assassin

**Asking out a Assassin**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 21**__**st**__** November 2012."**_

* * *

**7 day's to go**

Back in San Ricardo

Kitty was worryingly walking around San Ricardo and always looking towards the clouds. Will her real love letter come in time before the fake one? Will Puss not believe in the first one?

Kitty was just getting crazy with worry. Also she had her annoying admirers pestering around her trying to ask her out for the Valentines day ball.

**A black he-cat: "Please Miss Kitty Softpaws go out with me to the Valentines day ball. You know I am irresistible."**

**Kitty: "Not even when you are the last He-cat on this world would I go out with you. Leave me alone now."**

**A white he-cat: "You heard the lady. Bug off you womaniser."**

Kitty flinched as he called the other cat a womaniser. Since that only reminded her of Puss. How he would flirt around with so many girls she was surprised that she wouldn't fall victim of him. But she hasn't. She loved Puss more then she could put in words.

**Kitty: "Why don't you two just leave me now."**

**The white he-cat: "Ok. See you later at the Valentines day ball?"**

**Kitty: "I am not going, there. It is just to painful."**

**The white he-cat: "But you are the most admired female cat in the howl of Spain. Why won't you open it up?"**

**Kitty: "It just reminds me to much of Puss. That's why."**

The other cat's all nodded and left Kitty to be alone. Kitty walked down the street where Sir Donoramo Dilopo her kill for the day, was waiting. Kitty pulled out her pocket knife, sliced his head of and then left.

She walked of to the cat bar where nobody was since everybody got a date for the Valentines day ball. Kitty didn't want to date anybody except Puss. And he was on the run. Kitty could only hope that her real letter will arrive in time...

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Could you guy's please give me a few ideas for the chapter's. I still need to write 6 chapters before the big final. And I don't know what they could do whiles they wait for the letter's. I would really thank you guy's for it. It can either be Puss, Kitty or both."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Helping out a hopeless guy

**Helping a hopeless romantic**

_**Quanktumspirit: "For this chapter I would like to thank Kitty1999ify for the idea. Please carry on reviewing. I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 25**__**th**__** November 2012."**_

* * *

**6 day's to go**

At the swamp

Puss was sitting relaxed in his tree and letting the warm sun warm his orange fur up. It was nowhere close as hot as his home town, but it was better then nothing.

Donkey was back at home with Dragon and trying to teach his kid's to walk like a donkey, which didn't go as planned.

His kid's have chortled his fur a bit. Puss chuckled thinking how Donkey can't turn his kid's from a dragon to a donkey. But they will always have a part of him inside them.

Suddenly Puss felt the earth shook and he saw that Shrek ran franticly out of his home and of to the shops. Puss knew immediately that it meant that he didn't get for his love a Valentines day present yet. And Fiona was very strike that the holiday's are all held together.

It was as well Shrek's first Valentines day with his family being there. Puss followed him knowing how hopelessly he was in being romantic to his lady.

And Puss had pretty much the romance ABC written in his fur. Just like his father and his grandfather and so on down the line.

**Shrek: "Oh my. I am in the dog house now. Fiona is going to kill me."**

Puss just shook his head. Yes Fiona will be mad if he forgot this important date in the calendar. But she had a heart of gold. She wouldn't kill Shrek for forgetting there first valentines day. She would quarter him, then fry him and last threw his bones to the dog's.

**Puss: "Shrek. Are you ok?"**

**Shrek: "Oh Puss thank heavens I find you here. Can you please help me?"**

**Puss: "With what?"**

**Shrek: "I have no idea what this Valentines day is ore what to get for Fiona. What I know from Donkey is that you get the one you truly love something special. Yet I don't know what the special thing is."**

**Puss: "Well take it from a pro in the area romance home made pressent's are allway's the most special of them all."**

**Shrek: "Really?"**

**Puss: "Si. What does Fiona like?"**

**Shrek: "Me, our kid's-"**

**Puss: "No, no. I mean what does she like-like. Like does she like roses, card's, a candle night dinner?"**

**Shrek: "That's is what I am asking you Puss."**

**Puss: "Tell you what boss. I spy on Fiona and see what she really likes from all the rest."**

Shrek nodded in agreement and Puss lay himself into hiding spying on Fiona. She was right now talking to her princess friends. As a chocolate cake was brought in Puss surprisingly discovered she ate a whopping 5 big pieces of the cake.

**Snow White: "So how has Shrek treated you Fiona? Are you two still happily married till the day you shall die?"**

**Fiona: "Yeah. It is our first big Valentines day as well. I bought him this."**

Fiona showed her friends a bunch of flowers that stink so bad the Princesses turned green and puked up the cake they have just eaten. Fiona just in hailed the bad smell and smiled happily.

Puss had all the information he needed and he returned to Shrek as fast as he could.

Shrek in the mean time was still walking around his house trying to come up with and idea. But there was nothing. Suddenly the door knocked.

**Shrek: "Come in. It is open."**

Puss walked in and jumped onto Shrek's chair with a wide grin handing him a letter.

**Shrek: "Do you know what I can give her?"**

**Puss: "Si. It is in this letter what you need exactly. Come of to town."**

**Shrek: "Oh brother."**

Shrek went to his cupboard and drank a potion to turn only himself into a man again. Because the villages still don't approve of his sight. As he was the man with brown hair and a button nose again he took Puss with him and walked threw town.

**Puss: "It has to be so romantic that it could melt her to the ground."**

**Shrek: "Hey that over there."**

Shrek has found a beautiful big chocolate heart. Puss nodded in agreement and bought it. Shrek wrapped it up perfectly and then hid it in the chimney.

As they were walking threw town the female cat's all spotted Puss and chased after him trying to wrap there arms around the beautiful tom-cat and be the special girl in his heart. But Puss just pushed them aside and suddenly as a black she-cat jumped him he lost his control and punched her off.

That startled Shrek and the other females. Puss's eyes were burning with anger.

**Puss: "I see you later at home Shrek. I can't take it anymore."**

Puss ran as fast ash he could back into the forest and burst out in tears. His heart was still bleeding so badly that he just wished he could see Kitty Softpaws again. She was the only girl he ever wanted to be with and love.

Puss whipped his last tear away and fell asleep in his bed tree again.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Poor Puss. His heart is getting heavier by each day. Will it be able to be repaired? Well review to find out."**_


	6. Chapter 6: A shock that stops anybody

**A shock that stops any romantic heart**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 30**__**th**__** November 2012."**_

**5 day's to go**

Back in San Ricardo

Kitty knew that Puss was away maybe even forever. But she only wanted him back as fast as possible. So Kitty decided to try and get Puss out of her thought's. She saddled her horse and road threw SanRicardo towards the border's. Where a vast desert was set and it was incredibly cold. But as Kitty was riding threw it she spotted something in the distance lying wounded on the ground. It was the emergency bird with the real love letter to Puss.

"**Oh no. Are you ok?" Kitty asked worried.**

But for the bird every rescue comes to late. It has been killed by coyotes. Kitty buried the bird sad and picked up the real letter to Puss. Suddenly a panic came over her.

If this letter doesn't get to Puss soon he would think she doesn't care about him any more. Kitty road as fast as she could back home and packed her bag's up.

There was just one chance to tell Puss what she really mean's. And that was to ride of to Far Far Away and hand Puss the letter to him in person.

"**I only hope I am not to late." Kitty asked herself worried.**

Once everything was packed Kitty road of on her horse towards Puss home. During the ride the other letter that she sent couldn't be tracked down.

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is getting more dramatic by every chapter. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	7. Chapter 7: Puss's milk restaurant

**Chapter 7 The milk restaurant**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Only a few more ideas. That is all I need. Please review as well. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 7th February 2013."**_

* * *

**4 day's to go**

Puss was walking right now threw Du Loc with his home made milk an cream cart. He decided to make a living not out of murder contract's, but instead as a honest cat milk or cream seller. He was very popular for that job to. More then as a killer.

Thousand's of cat's came up every day paying 3 gold coins to him just to tast a cup of his cream. He sometimes gave cream away for free when he is in a good mood.

But today he was in a bad mood. He was still worried about Kitty and how she was. But he made a lot of new cat friend's both male and female, but he didn't go steady with any female since ever.

If they needed help Puss would allway's be there to help. Today he helped by keeping them cool in this hot spring weather.

**"Hi Puss. How are you today?" One of Puss's biggest customer's called Hans asked.**

**"Hi Hans. The usual I presume? A glass of cream with a cheery to settle it?" Puss asked.**

**"You got that right. Now tell me." Hans said and paid Puss 5 gold coins for the drink.**

Puss looked at Hans confussed. What should he say?

**"Tell you what Hans?" Puss asked confussed.**

**"Well, who are you going to ask out for the Valentinesday ball? She must be somebody special." Hans said.**

Puss was racing threw his mind as to who he would like to ask. But no female cat he has ever met truely interested him, except Kitty Softpaws and she wasn't here. Suddenly he grinned. He knew how to play with emotions and make people and cat's confussed about him. And Hans was the perfect target.

**"Well I haven't asked anybody out yet... because I would like to ask you out Hans. If that is ok?" Puss said playing his card's out as gay.**

After hearing Puss say those word's out Hans spat his cream out and looked shocked at Puss.

**"Y... You are kidding... I wouldn't have picked you as gay Puss..." Hans said turning a bit red.**

Puss could barely hold down his laughte. He looked so stupid right now staring at Puss like a cat who has just fallen into a river.

**"But sorry to hurt your feeling's Puss, you are not my type and I am already going with my wife." Hans said.**

**"That is ok. And here 2 bottles of my finest cream for your rondevue Hans. Have a lovely Valentinesday." Puss said.**

Hans thanked him, took the cream and staggered still a bit shocked back home. Puss carried on houling inside of laughter how stupid Hans was believing that Puss was gay. No he was 100% cat female straight.

After selling well over 50 milk's and creams to the other cat's Puss left back home and milked the cow's he owned, he filled up his supplies for his next big sell soon. But he only wanted to finaly see Kitty again. But where was she? Was she ok? Was Kitty going to come to him this Valentinesday? Well only time will tell.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	8. Chapter 8: 1 cat and 3 knight cat's

**1 cat and 3 knight cat's**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 6th February 2013."**_

* * *

**3 day's to go**

Kitty's trip to the swamp lead her threw Queen Alexandra Beladonna's kingdom. She road up and as the knight's found her brought her up to the Queen.

**"Oh who are you? Guard's this isn't Puss in Boot's. I said we need Puss in Boot's." Queen Alexandra complained.**

**"But it has boot's on. And only the 3 Diablos and him have boot's." One of the gards said confussed.**

**"No, no, no. My name is Kitty Softpaws your majesty. I am Puss's girlfriend. May I know why you requier his service?" Kitty asked confussed.**

**"You may. Maybe you can help us. The three Diablos. Well my body guard's have requiered for a 2 week holiday so that they can see there addoptive father Puss again. I sent up to him a letter and asked my guard's to keep a look out for a cat with boot's on so that he could take them in." Queen Alexandra explained.**

**"Ah. Well I am on my way to him now. I could take the kitten's with me if you permit your hightness?" Kitty offered.**

**"Ok. Sure. Thank you so much Kitty. Ok Diablos?" Queen Alexandra asked her 3 body guard's.**

**"Ok. Thank you so much Kitty." Perla said.**

**"May I know your names please?" Kity asked.**

**"Sure. My name is Perla." The female kitten said.**

**"My long name is Sir Timotheo Montenegro the 3rd, but for short I am known as Timmy." Timmy said.**

**"And I am Gonzarlo for my scrapy temper." Gonzarlo said.**

**"Well it is a pleasure to meet you 3. I am Kitty Softpaws, the softest touch in spain and maybe even the howl world. Come we have to get up to him pronto." Kitty said.**

The Diablos got a horce and Kitty got afresh and fit horce as well. As they road away from the Kingdom Kitty's thouht's were back with Puss. She hoped that her real letter hasn't arrived jet. If yes she didn't know how to explain it to him that it was a fake letter.

**"Kitty do you know how Puss is?" Perla asked her.**

**"Well kid's, the last I heared of him is that he lives now in a swamp at Du clock's kingdom. And his master is Shrek, he also has a wife called Fiona, Puss's best friend up there is a Donkey called Donkey, Dragon is his wife and both pairing's have there own children. Oh and that together they go on adventures." Kitty explained.**

**"Ah. Puss didn't come in contact with us eversince we became the royal guards of the queen. It is quiet sad. We first saw him as a pest for stopping us on our mission, but as we talked with him and he found ou that we were orphan's he explained to us that it is hard to know who to trust and who not to. Lke the Whisperer for which we worked at, we thought we could trust him, but it turned out we coudn't and so we helped Puss to defeat him. After that he made us Queen Alexandra's personal guards and since then we have guarded the queen, but we really miss Puss." Timmy explained.**

**"Well once we get up there in a few day's you can see him. I am sure he will be so happy to see us." Kitty said.**

**"Promis Kitty?" The Diablos asked.**

Kitty looked out toward's the distance and the setting sun. She knew the day's were going fast and she had only 3 day's left to deliver the letter. A tear escaped her eye. She was on a tight skegule.

**"I promise kid's." She said.**

The 4 set up camp and Kitty looked up toward's the stars... hoping and praying that she will get to Puss before the last night.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am still running out of ideas. I just need 1 more idea from anybody and then I can write another chapter. The next one is of a Idea I just got. Please review."**_


	9. Chapter 9 A ghost which bring's bad luck

**A ghost which bring's bad luck**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody excep the chapter idea and Pyra is owned by Robin1996. And he is going to come in the 2nd chapter as well. Maybe even the cause as to why my title is named like that... we will see. And RCM900 idea will come in this chapter and the last on as well."**_

* * *

**2 day's to go**

Puss was walking with Donkey very upset threw the forest. Nothing exciting has happened in the last week and he was getting very bored. And Valentinesday was more or less just around the corner. He was happy that Donkey and Shrek each had there pressent's now for the one they loved. But Puss Pressent was traveling all the way up to Spain to his true love Kitty Softpaw's. (Little did he know that she was on her way to him) Donkey was being his usual self and talking non stop about how exciting this Valentinesday was going to be.

**"Oh I do hope Dragon is going to like my pressent. Do you think she will like it? I didn't make a very good eford for it. Maybe I should re-do it." Donkey said.**

**"No Donkey. You put your heart and soule into that hoofe picture frame with the photo. Maybe you could change the photo and take one with you and Dragon. It might look better. Or not. It is your decision." Puss said smilling.**

**"Really thank you Puss. By the way why haven't you done something for this Valentinesday and your Mrs?" Donkey asked confussed.**

**"Easy. I don't have a Mrs. I am still single. I am realy good friends with you all and that is how far my happiness has to go. No further." Puss said smilling over to Donkey.**

Donkey smiled back and hugged Puss trying to make him feel better. Jet Puss's sences were suddenly on high aleart as he senced the pressent of another male cat watching them. He saw the cat, it was a pure white cat white a green ghost like glow around his body. This cat is Pyra, he most of the time bring's bad luck to those cats who see him. Puss quickly got his sword and held it toward's Pyra protecting Donkey. He just smiled and streached out looking at Donkey and Puss.

**"What are you doing here Pyra? Go ruine somebody elses day." Puss said mad.**

**"Oh nothing much Puss. And a good day to the both of you. How have you been?" Pyra asked.**

**"Fine thank's for asking Pyra. But why are you here? What exacly are you?" Donkey asked.**

**"He is a ghost. A cat who has died billions of years ago and haunts those cat's who he want's to bring bad luck." Puss explained.**

**"In deed. And those who see me do get bad luck. A lot of it infact. And I know that you Puss, are my favourite customer. I have been watching him from the day he was born till the day he shall die. This Valentinesday will be the biggest bad luck you can think of Puss. And there is nothing you can do to stop it." Pyra said.**

**"What do you mean? I sent my true love a love letter and a rose. Kitty Softpaws. How exacly are you refering it as bad luck?" Puss asked confussed.**

**"Is she really your true love Puss? Does she feel the same way as you? When was it the last time that you kissed her or had any contact what so ever with her? If she is your true love, then how come you two have done nothing to prove to yourselves that you both are meant to be together. Infact she is already in love with another cat and married to him as well..." Pyra said.**

**"T... That is not true Pyra. You are just trying to confusse me more and doubt my feeling's for her." Puss said feeling very confussed.**

**"Am I. But I have profe. Look into my eyes." Pyra said.**

Puss hesitated, but did as the cat asked him to. What he saw made his heart break right trew and his smirk vanished compleatly.

* * *

**_What Pyra is showing him_**

_Pyra showed Puss Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos as they were eating lunch together. Some roasted duck, Pyran turned his ear a bit so that they can hear what they were talking about. _

_ **"Do you think we are going to reach daddy on time Kitty?" Timmy asked.**_

_**"I am confidnt guy's. By the was on our walk did you see any letter anywhere, I have to find it before it reaches Puss. In it I have written that I was finishing it with him, mainly because if somebody else find's the letter that they woudn't come after him or me." Kitty explained.**_

_**"No sorry mum. We haven't seen it anywhere. The post is keeping it ver hidden." Perla said.**_

_**"That's ok kid's. Now when we have finished we have to keep going, up to your father's and my true love." Kitty said.**_

* * *

Then the image disapeared. Puss looked shocked at Pyra who just grinned. He could clearly see as grass what Puss was thinking.

**"No Puss. I didn't mess with the time zone. All of it was filmed live. Not one word, animal, flower or thought have I touched. I just made you see that Kitty Softpaws and even the three Diablos don't want to see you ever again. They have moved forward. And surprise, surprise they named the new he cat father. So that can only mean that Kitty is married to somebody else and want's nothing to do with you." Pyra said.**

**"N... no... that can't be true..."Puss said compleatly baffled.**

**"It is. I did nothing to change it. And if it is still not profe enough that Kitty is threw with you then here is her real Valentines letter that she has sent you almost 10 day's ago. I changed nothing in the letter. Everything is original. Have a nice day Puss." Pyran said and laught.**

He then disapeared all together leaving a very hurt Puss behind. Puss clutched the real letter that Kitty has sent threw the post in his paw and looked at it. It had black ink on it and was addressed clear as the sun light to him. What did Kitty write to him... should he read it?

* * *

**_Quanktumspirit: "I am so happy with this chapter. This story is getting now into full swing. Please review. I own nobody. "_**


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking a family heart

**Breaking a Family heart**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 22nd February 2013."**_

* * *

_**1 day to go**_

**Back with Kitty and the three Diablos**

Kitty helped the kitten's to pull down and clean up there camp site. They had now just today to get to Puss before the letter would arrive. (They don't know that Pyran caught it off and handed it to Puss already) As everything was stored away they road the last streach out to them. They suddenly got a terrible fright as they saw a ghost like green glowing cat infront of them stopping the horce.

**"Ah just as he thought." The ghost said.**

**"Who are you?" Perla asked.**

**"My name is Pyran. I am a ghost cat which has died hundreds of years ago. And I can't get into heaven. So I got a job by delivering the worst news ever." Pyran said.**

**"What do you want from us? We have done nothing wrong." Kitty said.**

**"No, no. That is not what I mean. I meant to say that I can see thing's and inform cat's about it." Pyran said.**

**"So?" Timmy asked confussed.**

**"Tell me Diablos... when was it the last time you heared something about Puss?" Pyran asked knowing that the kid's heart's where the easiest to break.**

**"About 2 years ago on our 2nd birthday. He sent us a birthday cake." Gonzarlo said smilling.**

**"And nothing since then? Didn't that ring any alarm bell's?" Pyran asked.**

**"W... what do you mean? We know that Puss is alway's very bussie traveling, concentrating on new adventures and running from the law. You woudn't have that much time on your hand's if you were him." Perla said as a state of fact.**

**"Hihihi. No. You are right. But even if I were him and that bussie I would look out for you 3. What are your suspicions as to what is going on with Puss?" Pyran asked.**

**"He is fine and we are off to see him. I am sure he will be really happy to see us. Now if you don't mind we have got to go now." Kitty said.**

**"What about you Kitty Softpaws?" Pyran asked.**

Kitty stopped dead in her track's, what was this ghost like cat up to?

**"W... what do you mean, what about me, I am fine." Kitty said a bit scared.**

**"No I mean when was the last time Puss sent you a letter, present or just talked with you? I am sure he would have kept the contact to you over the years... or not?" Pyran asked.**

**"Y... yes. We talked to each other over letter's, that we send. Most of the time we keep them secret so that nobody would know where we are or who is getting them, or what we are saying to each other." Kitty said still not understanding what this ghost was up to.**

**"When Kitty." Pyran asked again more seriousely.**

Kitty could barely speak. The last one was back in the chrismas time. It was one of the happiest day's of her life. Pyran just grinned and saw that Kitty was piecing the puzzle together.

**"If you are his true love woudn't you two have sent a letter a day to each other? Infact he has flirted with more females since you have been gone. You are worth nothing to Puss any more." Pyran said.**

**"No... no that is not true." Kitty said shocked.**

**"It is here." Pyran said.**

It showed how he really did flit with hundred's of different females, they all floocked dow at his boot's like servants as he walked away from them, not giving one of them a second thought. As the image disapeared Kitty felt her heart break. So Puss wasn't like the other Tom Cat's she knew. He was the same or worse. But she pushed down her guilt feeling ad focused on seeing her true love again.

**"So? I don't mind. He is and will allway's be my true love. You can't change that whatever you do Pyran. And we will take care of the Diablos together may we have to kill our romance or not." Kitty said.**

**"Fine. But you will get a shock when you guy's reunite with your father and true love. Have a lovely day Diablos, Kitty." Pyan said before leaving.**

As the ghost cat left the Diablos looked hurt at Kitty who looked just as hurt as they did. The 4 cat's hugged each other and Kitty gave them a tisue to blow there noses and whipe there eyes. After crying together for 2 miuet's the Kittens ans Kitty fellt better.

**"Y... you don't think Puss really has a new wife and would abandone us all... do you Kitty?" Timmy asked scared.**

**"No. No Diablos, I don't believe it. All that Pyran is trying to do is scare us. But we have more courage then that. Come." Kitty said.**

Kitty and the Diablos road the last streach out, but suddenly Kitty's horce fell into a hunter's trap and it screamed in pain. The Diablos and Kitty were thrown of the horce and Kitty had no choice, but to kill it on the spot. As the horce was down the 4 cat's cut it up and ate part's of the horce, because they were so hungry. They didn't have enought food with them, but the horce proved to be of some value to them.

As Kitty stoored away the last meat the 4 cat's carried on walking threw the forest. It was proven to be a very big forrest. And they (what Kitty presumed) were halfway threw the forest as the sun set again. Kitty sight as they had to set up camp again. Kitty knew by tomorrow she has to be with Puss before he read's the letter. Or face the hurtfull concequences.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. There is just one more chapter left. I own nobody."**_


	11. Chapter 11: The heart break on Valentine

**The heart break on Valentinesday**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is now the last chapter of my story. And I want to warn you there is a grsseome death in this chapter. Written date: Sunday 3rd March 2013."**_

* * *

Valentinesday

The next mornig weirdly Puss was up first. That reminder that Kitty and the Diablos have moved forward from him hurt him inside a lot. He needed something to cheere himself up. So Puss first of decided to go and see what Kitty has written to him that Pyran gave him. Puss cleaned himself up, got dressed and walked outside to the Swamp gang festival. He started setting up tables, placed the breakfast on it and as he was about to get the dishes down the rest of the gang was up.

**"Morning Puss. Did you sleep well yesterday?" Donkey asked him as he placed his present on the table for Dragon.**

**"No. Not really, I am still hurt about that what Pyran showed me. I would like to know what that all was all about." Puss said.**

**"Hey didn't he say that he had a letter for you or was I just dreaming that Part?" Shrek asked.**

**"No, sorry Shrek, you were not dreaming it. Let's have our breakfast first. Hey were are your wives, Fiona and Dragon?" Puss asked.**

Right on cue the two ladies walked in all dressed up and ready for the Valentinesday. Fiona has been bussy working on a suite for Shrek so that he lookes a bit pleasing instead in his weird farmboy outfit, Shrek disapeared behind a boulder and changed into it. Dragon kissed Donkey passionet on his mouth and hugged him good morning, aswell as placing a ring of flowers around his neck. Puss turned away and hold down his beating heart. Just watching romance, reading or even thinking about it brought his thought's back to Kitty Softpaws. And she was far away from him all the way in Spain whiles he was here. Shrek came out from the boulder with the suite on which fitted him very nicely.

**"Good morning my dearest of husband. Did you sleep well tonight?" Fiona asked.**

**"Yes Fiona. I sleept very peacefully. Oh by the way, happy Valentinesday my love." Shrek said before handing her his pressent.**

Fiona opened it and inside she found the skunk coat, she tried it on and it looked beautifull on her.

**"Oh my Shrek, thank you so much. Here I got you this." Fiona said before handing Shrek her gift.**

It was the bunch of stinking flower's, Shrek inhailed the stence and smilled back at Fiona before placing them in a stone vase on the table and giving the flowers something to drink.

**"Morning as well to you derest. Here you are, my Valentinesgift for you my love." Donkey said.**

Dragon gave Donkey 4 paires of new hooves, Donkey thanked her and gave he his hoove picture. The pairing chuckled quietly together. There minds seemed to be syncronised or something for the similaretie in there gift's.

* * *

After all the pressent's have been switched everybody sat around Puss and looked at him to read to them the letter that Pyran has given him. Puss shivered inside, because he didn't know what to expect in the Valentinesday letter that Kitty has sent him. He took one of his sharp claw's and pulled it along the top envelope making a ripping sound, then he took out a single folded paper and found a photo in it as well. It was a photo of him with her... but his side of the photo has been overstuck with another Tom cat that was gray and thin with a sword pointing towards the camera and his photo behind it has been ripped with a knife.

**"Well come on Puss, what has Kitty written to you?" Fergus asked.**

**"First of guy's, she has sent me this photo of us and I am presuming it is a sign... that she hate's me..." Puss said.**

**"Ok... maybe the letter can give you more of a clue. Well go on read it out." Felicia said.**

Puss nooded and was about to grab the letter as he spoted something else inside of it. It was a tape recording, Puss looked at it confussed. Why would Kitty send him a tape? Wasn't writting enough. He got the tape recording out and placed it at the side of him, Puss then read the letter first.

**"Ok. It say's: Dear Puss, Please stop writting to me, I know that you had more fling's with ladies then flees in your coat. You are just annoying me with it. I thought you loved me? Well I can clearly see now that you never loved me to begin with. So just leave me allone. The tape in the pacage is the profe from me that I am now engaged and soon to be married to Dave a pure black he-cat who is even better at sword fighting then you'll ever be. Kitty." Puss read.**

After reading the hurt full letter Puss decided to find out what Kitty has taped. He placed it into a tape recorder and pressed play. As if his heart hasn't broken enough.

_**"Is this thing even on?" Puss heared another mail cat's voice.**_

_**"Yes it is Dave. Now talk already my sweet." Clear as day Kitty's voice.**_

_**"Sure sweet scum." This Dave said.**_

Puss's blood boiled. So this Dave in her letter wasn't a made up person. What next came out of the tape recording, really blew his heart into 10 thousand pieces.

**_"I... I would like to ask you Kitty Softpaws, will you marry me?" Dave said._**

**_"Oh Dave, of course I will marry you. I love you." Kitty said._**

Instead of listening to the rest Puss destroied the tape in one blow. His howl fur was standing on edge and he screamed threw his mind in anger, this mind anger whent threw to his body and he ran away.

**"Hu? Puss you ok?" Donkey asked a she saw Puss in fear.**

**"I... I feel it now... and understand now..." Puss said sounding on the verge of tears.**

**"Hu? Feel what?" Shrek asked.**

**"H... how a brocken heart feel's like... sorry guy's I need some alone time to think some thing's out." Puss said.**

**"Is there something-" Donkey tried to talk.**

But Puss didn't even bother to hear, instead he ran of into the forest the other way where it was very dark threw the little amount of light coming from the sun. He found a rope and knew what to do with it. With the Rope he ran of into the green dark wood's. As he got to a cliff tears steamed down his face. He knew his life was not worth living any more. Without Kitty's love, he felt as if his life was nothing anymore. First Puss placed a good bye letter down on the rock where the other's could find it. He has written it a long time ago, because he knew that this day may come. Then Puss took the rope and tied it to the tree just above the cliff, he looked out to the valey beneath him, with his sword he looked at his reflection one last time... before ramming it diagnoly threw one side of his body and out the other, he didn't scream in pain for his broken heart has stolen his voice away. As the sword reached the other end of his body his eyes closed and he hung there like a spiked up dead meat, bleading out. The famouse Puss in Boot's... was dead now...

* * *

**With Kitty and the Diablos**

Right at this moment Kitty and the Diablos came to the swamp and saw the Valentinesday ball that was set up. Donkey, Shrek, Dragon and Fiona looked confussed at the cat's.

**"Ah. You must be Kitty Softpaw's. Who are the little guy's?" Fiona asked.**

**"The Diablos, this is not importand now, did Puss read a letter a while ago?" Kitty asked worried.**

**"Um yes. After reading it he ran off into the forest. That way with a string of rope with him." Donkey said.**

**"Thank's we need to hurry. We might be to-" Kitty tried to continue, but didn't finishe as her instinkt's kicked in.**

Everybody ran after Kitty and she sented out a search sent to Puss. She found him close to a cliff edge only a few miles away from Shrek's home. He stood up there with the rope around his neck and his sword has been rammed threw his body and blood dripped down his dead corpse now.

**"KEEP THE DIABLOS BACK! NOOOOOOO PUSS!" Kitty screamed as tears streamed down her eyes.**

But to hide the truth, it was to late. Everybody came to the sceen of the crime and found Puss's hanging, bleeding, dead corps. Kitty and the Diablos collapsed infront of Puss's bleeding corp's and cried for houres. Donkey and Dragon were next to come and bursed in a flood of tears as well. As Shrek came they all cried as well. There oldest and best friend has killed himself. Perla noticed a letter infront of his hanging corpse.

**"Guy's here is a letter from him." Perla pointed out.**

Everybody looked at Perla to read it out. She nooded and tried her best to understand what he has written. But it was all in Spanish and she didn't speak nor learned it. So instead Perla handed the letter to Kitty who was trying to hold her tears back. But Kitty knew she had to hold strong for the Diablos. They needed her now more than ever to look out for them.

**"Ok. I'll read it out guy's: _Dear friend's, I am sorry that you had to find me like this. Believe me I had no intention on killing myself, but I had to hold my promise. That if my heart ever broke threw and my true love would leave me for somebody else that I would go compleatly insaine. That true love did exacly that. Kitty Softpaws doesn't love me any more, did she even know that my heart only beats for her? I don't know nore will I ever know now._**

**_First to the three Diablos who I hope will be brought the news about my death smoth and suddle, I hope the 3 kid's will keep up there training and trickery, only because somebody askes you not to do a trick you can do that doesn't mean you should stop, quiet the contrary, keep up the good work and training. The last report I got from Queen Alexandrer was that you 3 are her best body guards ever. You even stopped several assasination attempt's on the queen. I am so proude of you three and hope you can forgive me that I didn't look out for you properly, keep up the good work. _****_I am as well sorry that I lied to you. I said we will get to see each other one day, but I can't even look at myself in the mirror, I was never there for you like a proper father should be, I was raised just like you as a orphan and never knew my family either. I hope all 3 of you will guard each other with respect and never leave each other's side._**

**_To Shrek and his family, I hope you can forgive me to Shrek, for I know I owe you guy's so much more then just sparing my life. You gave me a wonderfull home and played with me when any normal family would have kicked me out a long time ago. You all have the biggest heart's in all the worlds, if the king hadn't given me the assasination contract to kill Shrek. I would never have learned what it means to have true friend's. I hope Farkle, Fergus and Felicia are all going to be ok and have a wonderfull live with there father Shrek and Fiona there mother with the biggest heart ever. Never doubt in each other._**

**_To Donkey, his Dronkey's and Dragon. Donkey you are my best friend that I could ever wished for, truth I didn't enjoie being stuck in your body, but I did have fun, there were a few times where you could correct your singing, but what I noticed that if you focuse hard enough you can sing like an angel. I enjoied all the kareokey times we had together. My favourite song the two of us sang together was: Living La vida Loca. That was so much fun I still smile to this day and will allway's smile at it. To the Dronkey's: Dough you have mostly 70% dragon in you (fire breath, scaly skin, flying) remember that you also have a part of Donkey in you. Make great friend threw your life and enjoie every minuet of it. To Dragon, you and Fiona are probably the only ladies I have never tried to come in contact. I hope you keep the family happy and strong, just as much as your love for Donkey and your baby's. _**

**_To Kitty Softpaws if she is there: I am sorry that we don't get to see each other. I wished I had your heart in me and that we could have loved each other for a very long time. But your letter proved to me how a heart break feel's. I've had enough threw my day's to know how one feel's. But this pain that I got from just reading you letter was the last straw for me. I can't cope nor live with the thought that you are loved by another mail cat. I hope whoever it is will treat you with the right dignity that I could never provide you with. Please look out for the Diablo's, they never had a real family threw all there lives and deserve one now._**

**_If somebody could bring my report about my suicide to my mother: Imelia tell her this: I am sorry that I hurt her so often, you have done nothing, but be the kindest, most friendly, suportive mother I have ever known. Without you I would have died as an orphan. To this day I don't know where I really come from. I hope you are well and I am sorry that we will not see each other again._**

**_I hope all of you will lead long and happy lives. For my life has ended now. Puss in Boot's." Shrek has read.  
_**

After reading that very, very long letter everybody bursed into more tears. There love for Puss has been smashed and there tears streamed down there eyes like a water fall. The Diablos didn't want to believe that there father has died. But Puss really has ended his life. Dragon carefully took Puss's body down and layed him on the floor. Everybody got in a line and paid there tribute to Puss, who was and allway's will be there very best friend. As that all was settled Kitty had a sad, gruseome idea, how to make his body fair.

She lay him down and took her sword, then she sliced down Puss's body, from his wiskers to his boot's. With his body now split in 2 she placed one in a coffin and the other one in a second coffin.

**"Why did you do that Kitty?" Donkey asked confussed.**

**"Easy... the first corps can be burried here in the Fairytail wood's where Shrek live's, he spent 50% of his life here and you all are his best friend's. He deserves one of his resting places to be here. The second body we will take back with us to Spain and have him burried in San Ricardo where he grew up and loved it every day. Then we can inform Imelia of his death and she can pay her tributes to him... come kid's... let's go home." Kitty said.**

Everybody nooded, a few day's after Puss's death Shrek and the gang started collecting fire wood and burried Puss under the pile with one of his boot's. Dragon then flamed it up and everybody watched Puss's 1st half of his body, with his boot, burn with the ashes. As the wind picked them up they watched as the ashes of Puss disapeared.

* * *

Only 2 day's after the first burning of Puss' dead body, Kitty and the Diablos returned with a brocken heart for there loved on. As they reached San Ricardo everybody in San Ricardo paid there tributes to Puss, even all the villans and baddies that wanted him dead cried over the loss of a great hero. Here in Spain everybody held a bomb fire for him as well and those ashes disapeared into the night.

* * *

_**Puss in Heaven**_

As Puss opened his eyes after killing himself he was meet with 6 nearly pure white cat's. The first 2 angel cat's were what Puss could guess Kitty's parent's. Both cat's were pure black and the angel form was slightly gray, not fully black, but not fully white either.

The 2nd 2 angel cat's Puss had difficulty understanding what coloure they were, there fure coloures were gray, brown and a bit peach. Puss worked out that they had to be the Diablos real parent's that have died a long time ago, just as the Diablos were born they informed him.

The last 2 cat's were just as orange as him. Puss stared in amasement at them and they introduced themselves to Puss that they both are his real birth parent's. They told him that duing a burglary they were killed and that Puss's father has placed Puss as he was a kitten in the basket and let the wind save him.

* * *

**What happened to everybody after Puss died? Well...**

The Diablos held themselves together and like Puss wanted became well known and feared threw out the thieving industrie. All 3 concered the howl of San Ricardo and were the best protecters threw out the land and were just as well known as there lost father Puss.

Donkey made out of his singing a real carrear and together with his kid's toured the world and placed one hit after another. There most favourite song: These boot's are made for walking in memory of there late friend: Puss in Boot's.

Dragon became the local air port airplain and flew all the people around the world and back again. Never resting, for she had more power inside of her than any airplain ever. In the evening she sleept in a cave at the air port where she allway's returned.

Fiona opened up a new fashion industrie and with her princess friends, re-named the world of fashion her very own oger stiled clothe's. She became very well known threw out the world.

The oger children grew up to be as proud and feared as there father. Farkle became a coctail mixer, Felicia went into the way of the art and Fergus became a loal police officer and learned how to sword fight just as well as Puss did.

And Kitty? For the first 2 years after her best friend died she whent into therapy to try and get over her long lost best friend forever. But that didn't help. After the Diablos were grown up and left home for good Kitty walked away from San Ricardo, never to return. She got to a desert where there was nothing to be seen for miles, a desert elusion got her thinking of Puss and it showed himself to her. Kitty hugged and kissed that desert elusion, but as it disapeared she compleatly lost it. Kitty's heart broke again infront of her eyes. She picked up her own sword and like Puss did she killed herself. Her body has never been found.

As Kitty opened her eyes again she was in cat heaven with Puss. He stood there in a white roman robe and looked shocked at Kitty as she stood there in the same robe and dead as well. Both cat angel's coudn't talk with each other, but they didn't need to. For there word's to each other were in each other's eyes.

**"I love you."** They both said to each other before they hugged and kissed each other. And forever they were united in heaven. After Kitty's death 6 years on the Diablos died of old age and found both of there parent's again, just as much as Puss and Kitty.

* * *

**_Quanktumspirit: "WOW. 3.573 word's in this chapter allone. That was brilient. And I didn't betray my title. This story is really heart breaking. I own nobody and sorry that Puss and Kitty are dead. But that is how I wanted it to end. Please review anyway."_  
**


End file.
